User blog:King Pea/King Pea's Undead Dynasty Outline.
Hey guys, this is my rough outline for Undead Dynasty, Plants vs. Zombies Online's international Kung-Fu World. IT has some changes form the original but keeps most of what was already there. Please give feedback to improve this outline. Gimmicks 1. Zen Tiles: Zen Tiles work like Sun Tiles, except they produce plant food instead of sun. As long as a plant is on it, it will produce plant food occasionally, but not as often as a Sun Tile produces sun. Zenobias allow the player to plant Zen Tiles in other worlds. 2. Weapon Stands: Weapon Stands act similarly to Tombstones, but if a basic zombie walks by them, they will pick up a weapon. Destroy them quickly before they buff too many zombies and give them special abilities. Plants 1. Brussel Scout: Travels ahead four tiles back and forht damaging any zombie in the area. 2. Dragonfruit: Tap to shoot a pread of three flames that travel straight and diagnally. The longer he is chatged, the farther the fire will travel. 3. Thumpquat: Attacks like a Squash but can also attack diagnally, up and down. Can also target obstacles llike Weapon Stands. He will not expire if he attacks a weapon stand or other type of obstacle, however he will stay on that tile upon hitting it, 4. Dike-on Raidsh: Unmoveable defensive plant with a short range slap attack. 5. Leech Blossom: The player first manually targets any plant on the lawn to create a link with the Leech Blossom. The Leech Blossom will then target single zombies and leech their health to the chosen plant. 6. Blockoli: Grabs zombies and hurls them back at other zombies, after hurling he will become exhausted and will need to rest before grabbing and tossing another zombie, he has elevated toughness. 7. Zenobia: Creates Zen Tiles. Zombies 1. Kung-Fu Zombie 2. Kung-Fu Conehead 3. Kung-Fu Buckethead 4. Kung-Fu Flag 5. Kung-Fu Torch: Burns plants that he touches. 6. Hammer Zombie: Spins his hammer which will deflect shots and also deal heavy damage to nearby plants. HE gets tired after spinning and will be left vulnerable. 7. Potion Zombie: Drinks a potion which buffs his bite power for a limited time. 8. Qigong Zombie: Uses his Qigong technique to pull plants towards him. 9. Bomb Zombie: Explodes in a 3x3 area when he enconuters a plant. Weakness is being chilled. 10. Gong Zombie: Bangs his gong and summons Kung-fu Zombies. There is a chance he'll summon a special zombie like Bomb Zombie or Potion Zombie. 11. Shaolin Monk Zombie 12. Shaolin Monk Conehead 13. Shaolin Monk Buckethead 14. Helmet Monk Zombie: His battle helmet gives him machined toughness. 15. Shaolin Flag 16. Torch Monk Zombie: Burns plants when he encounters them, will then deflect projectiles when chilled. 17. Sword Monk Zombie: Sword deals heavy damage to plants. 18. Kung-fu Firework Imp: Speeds across the lawn on a firework. 19. Potion Monk Zombie: Drinks a potion that boosts his speed. 20. Nunchuck Monk Zombie: Uses his nunchucks to neutralize projectiles and damage plants. 21. Shaolimp Monk: Levitates over all bu the tallest plants. Can be blown away when levitating. 22. Shaolin Gargantuar: Does not have an imp, but he has the ability to jump and switch lanes. 23. Zombot Golden Gigadragon: Golden dragon mech that can summon weapon stands and has mystical powers as well. Category:Blog posts